1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boating and sailing, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an enclosure assembly for a companionway of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In boats having cabin accommodations, the cabin usually lies below the upper deck and is covered with a raised cabin trunk to give more headroom to occupants of the cabin. Entry into the cabin from the upper deck of the boat is gained via a companionway which is a stairway located at the rear end of the cabin trunk. Companionways consist of an open top or hatch portion and an open side portion, thereby enabling a person of average size to easily enter and exit the cabin while maintaining a substantially upright posture.
Companionways are commonly closed by using a sliding hatch cover in combination with washboards or wooden partitions. The hatch cover is slidably mounted on top of the cabin trunk adjacent the companionway hatch so as to be movable over the companionway hatch, as desired, and the side portion of the companionway is closed by inserting washboards or partitions into slots disposed along the sides and bottom of the companionway.
The use of a hatch cover and partitions for closing the companionway poses several problems for boaters and sailors. For instance, when the companionway is open, passage to and from the cabin in unimpeded. However, passage for insects, such as mosquitoes, is also unimpeded thus enabling them to freely infest the cabin. Also, with the companionway open, privacy for one in the cabin is at a minimum. In contrast, when the companionway is closed with the hatch cover and partitions, insects are better controlled and a degree of privacy is maintained. However, passage to and from the cabin becomes very inconvenient since the hatch cover must be slid open and the partitions lifted and removed from their slots in order for one to pass to or from the cabin. These steps must be repeated in reverse order to once again enclose the companionway. The opening and closing of the companionway becomes even more inconvenient when coupled with the awkward size and substantially weight of many partitions and hatch covers.
Another problem encountered with the use of partitions or washboards to enclosed the companionway is that they do not provide an adequate barrier against the wind and cold since the partitions often do not fit tightly together, thus making for uncomfortable conditions in the cabin of the boat during periods of cold or inclement weather. On the other hand, during warm weather the use of partitions does not allow air to adequately circulate through the cabin.
Yet another problem with the use of partitions is that the partitions become weathered as a result of constant exposure to elements, such as sun, wind and rain. This is particularly true when the boat is stored. Under such conditions, the finish on the partitions becomes dull, unattractive and deteriorates which results in water being able to seep into the partitions and cause them to deteriorate. To alleviate this problem, boat owners often cover the partitions with a sheet of plastic while storing the boat; however, the plastic sheet often gets torn or blows away leaving the partitions exposed to the elements.
Thus, it becomes clear that a need has long existed for a companionway enclosure assembly which is easy to handle; which will allow for each access to and from the cabin; while also providing a substantially degree of privacy and a barrier from insects and the weather; and which can be used to protect the hatch cover and partitions when same are in place during storage of the boat. It is to such a companionway enclosure assembly that the present invention is directed.